Midnight
by wickedlover2351
Summary: Elphaba and Galinda have a series of conversations about some pretty interesting stuff...Gelphie Friendship/Romance
1. Cats

**This will be a multi-chapter drabble-fest. It's just conversations that occur between Galinda and Elphaba at midnight.**

"**Cats"**

"Elphie? Elphie, are you awake?" The blonde whispers in the darkness.

"No." Comes the reply from the green skinned friend.

"Seriously? No, can I ask you a question?" The blonde says.

"Uh, I suppose if you insist on robbing me my sleep with insignificant rambling, _I suppose _you could or could not be able to ask me a question." The brown eye girl counters sniggering shortly afterward.

"Alrighty then…" The blonde say back and rolls over facing away from the green woman.

"Fine…what do you want." Elphaba say with a sigh.

"Do you like cats?" The blonde says, rolling over to face the green girl again.

"I suppose…" The green girl replies, obviously wondering why her blonde roommate was so random.

"Okay, night Elphie." Glinda says back.

"Night, Lynnie."


	2. Love

**Midnight Chapter 2**

**Love**

"Elphie? Elphie, are you awake?"

"What do you want?"

"Have you ever been in love before?"

"Um, I…I don't…I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"How do you know?"

"Well you do little things to get their attention, and your heart hurts when they walk away from you and it flutters when they hold your hand and you can stop thinking about them."

"…"

"So, have you ever been in love?"

"…"

"Answer me!"

"Yes."

"With who? Anyone I know?"

"Just go to sleep, Glinda."

"TELL ME!"

"I said go to sleep. I tell you in the morning"

"Fine, but you have to tell me in the morning."

"Whatever."

"Night, Elphie."

"Goodnight, Galinda."

**I think Elphie is a little angry, don't you? Does Elphaba have a secret? Find out in the next chapter of "Midnight"! (Was that episode-ending cliff hanger voice good? No? Alrighty then.)**


	3. Realizations

**Midnight Chapter 3**

**Realizations**

"Elphie…"

"Yeah?"

"I completely forgot about you telling me who you are in love with."

"Oh."

"Come on, Elphie, We are best friends, you can tell me anything."

"Well, Glinda, you must understand that I…um…well-"

"What? Are you a lesbian? Ha! Oh, Elphie, I'm just kidding! Come on, is it Fiyero? I don't mind, most girls like him."

"Uh…yeah, yeah I am…"

"You are? You are what, Elphie?"

"A lesbian…"

"…"

"I'm sorry if you think that I'm disgusting, but I've always been like this and I didn't just wake up and decide that I was a lesbian, it took me a long time to figure out my feelings. I understand if you never want to see me again."

"Don't tell Fiyero, but…"

"But, what?"

"I'm a lesbian, too."

"Wow."

"Ya."

"So, I guess we can be gay friends, then, right?"

"You bet, Elphie"

"Night, Lynnie"

"Night, Elphie"

**What? I don't know. I will right this when I'm not preoccupied with other stories. Right now I'm working on my newest story "Fabala" about Frexspar so I might now update for awhile.**


	4. Understanding

**Midnight Chapter #4**

**Understanding**

"Hey, Elphie?"

"Ya?"

"You know that you never told me who you like."

"Really, Glin? It's been a week since you asked me that."

"Nope. Three days, now tell me who you like!"

"I don't think I will."

"Alright, fine, I'll tell you who I like if you tell me who you like, deal?"

"Come on, Lynnie, we all know who you like."

"Really?"

"Ya."

"Who do I like then, hmm?"

"Nessa."

"EEEWWW! NOOOOO! That is gross! Ew! Why would you even begin-"

"Glin, it was a joke."

"Oh, aha, got me…"

"Well my sister and I look a lot alike…"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Guess."

"Um… you think I'm insulting you?"

"Wow, you caught on quickly."

"I'm sorry, Elphie-"

"Again, I'm just messing with you"

"Oh, aha got me again"

"So, who do you like?"

"Oh, well, you can't laugh."

"I'm not really a person to make fun, Glin, come on, it can't be _that bad_"

"I like…um…you."

"Oh…"

"Ya."

"Well, in that case, would you mind going on a date with me?"

"You like me, too?"

"Ya."

"I would love to go on a date with you."

"Now, that we've come to an understanding, can I go to sleep?"

"Yep. Night, Elphie."

"Night, Lynnie"


	5. Sharing

**Midnight Chapter 5**

**Sharing**

"Elphie?"

"Yes?"

"Are we a 'thing'?"

"Like, are we dating?"

"Ya."

"I'd like to say that we are, yes."

"Okay. Next question."

"What?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Define sleep."

"Oh, Elphie, do you always have your mind in the gutter?"

"You bet, princess."

"Like, sleep in your bed with you. Like sleeping, you know catching some 'Z's?"

"I don't care, as long as you don't kick me."

"Deal."

"…"

"Do you snore?"

"A little, why?"

"My popsicle snores _really_ loud and when people snore it helps me sleep."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Okay…"

"So, sleep then?

"Yeeeaaah."

"Night, Elphie."

"Night, Princess"


	6. Storms

**Midnight Chapter #6**

**Storms**

"Elphie?"

"…"

"Elphaba?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like thunderstorms?"

"Not really."

"I do."

"Why?"

"I don't know, they have always made me very calm."

"Then you've never been in a Munchkinland thunderstorm."

"What are they like?"

"Frightening. They always create some disaster. I remember when I was fourteen, a cyclone went through Munchkinland. It destroyed the crops in most of the fields and tore down 37 homes and six people were injured and twelve died, my uncle being one of them."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"I remember hearing about it when my popsicle was talking to his work friends one day. Were you outside when it happened?"

"For part of it, yes. Nessa was outside with my uncle Felix and they were watching the funnel of the cyclone form just like most of the other Munchkinlanders. My father said that I had to go outside and get her because he thought it was too dangerous. The second that Nessa and I walked in the house I heard screams. I ran over to the window and the cyclone had touched the ground by then. My father called me to our cellar but I was awe-struck. I couldn't bring my eyes away from it. I watched people get picked up and throw from the swirling monster as it gravitated towards the west. I remembered then that I had left my things outside when I went to get Nessa so I ran out of the house. I grabbed my bag and went to run back in my house but the wind from the storm threw me back and through a wooden barn. I was knocked unconscious but I was in the barn for a good six hours. I woke up and I started walking over to my house. I got there and Nessa and my dad were fine but my uncle…let's just say it wasn't pretty. He died two days later."

"Wait, you got thrown through a barn wall, were you okay?"

"Where do you think the scar above my eyebrow came from?"

"That's all the damage?"

"No, I broke my wrist and fractured one of my ribs but that's all"

"Geez, your one tough cookie, Elphie."

"Yes, but I'm _your _tough cookie."

"I love you, Elphie"

"I love you too, Lynnie"

"Goodnight, Elphaba"

"Goodnight, Galinda"


	7. Pants

**Midnight Chapter #7**

**Pants**

"Lynnie?"

"Yes?"

"Remember when I asked you if you would go on a date with me?"

"Um…yeah."

"We never did that."

"Okay…"

"Do you wanna go tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Oh, I can't I already made plans with Shenshen, we are gonna go get our nails done in uptown Frottica."

"You guys are gonna get a Shiz taxi to drive you all the way to uptown Frottica and back?"

"No, silly, Shenshen just got her driving license."

"Oh…well there's always next week."

"Why don't we go right now?"

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"It's after hours, Lynnie."

"So?"

"Well, I guess we could."

"That's the spirit, now get dressed."

"Galinda, might I ask where we are going?"

"Shiz."

"But how are we gonna get there?"

"You have a car don't you?"

"My Mustang? You want me to drive my Mustang?"

"Why not?"

"I'm the only person on campus with a black mustang that has green rims on it? Aren't we trying to keep a low profile here, with the sneaking out and all?"

"Um…Who cares?"

"Fine…Glinda?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to get ready."

"Babe *chuckle* you're not wearing any pants."

"Oh…heh heh…should probably put some on then."

"I love you so much Galinda"

"I love you too, Elphie."


	8. The Date

**Midnight Chapter #8**

**The Date**

"Elphie?"

"Yeah?"

"Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know the town well enough, where do you wanna go?"

"Well, there is a nice little café on the east side or there is a retro restaurant on the west side."

"Is there anything in downtown?"

"Um…downtown? Elphie downtown is full of clubs and bars."

"So?"

"I don't know the area well enough."

"Ok so let's go to one."

"Are you sure…wait Elphie why are you turning around?"

"Because I know exactly where we are going."

"Where would that be?"

"Guess."

"I don't know, the Emerald City?"

"Wow, good guess."

"Really?"

"Why not? We don't have anywhere to be in the morning, anything to do, let's just go to the Emerald City and mess around until 4 in the morning! You are always telling me to let loose!"

"Oh, well, I guess we could. Elp-Elphie?"

"What?"

"How fast are we going?"

"About…89,90, why?"

"I'm scared."

"I'll slow down, I just like driving fast on straight-aways."

"Ok, thank you."

"Oh my gosh, is that what I think it is?"

"Yup, the EC, Emerald City, Green Town, Jade-Ville."

"Did you just make those names up?"

"No, the kids in Munchkinland did about 10 years ago and that's what I call the city now, I don't particularly like the kids I grew up with but the names are catchy."

"I suppose."

"Have you ever been to the EC, Glin?"

"No…but I've always wanted to."

"Well you are gonna have a hell-of-a-time here. We only have four hours but I know what we can do to make the most of it."

"Isn't there a curfew law for underage-ers?"

"I'm not underage."

"The drinking law is 21."

"Not here it isn't, maybe in Uptown Gillikin, but not here in the grunge. I was legal about two years ago."

"At 16!?"

"17 Lynnie."

"You're 19?"

"Since October."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to try and throw me a party."

"I could've at least bought you a present."

"I don't need a present, as long as you're mine, what else could I want?"

"I love you, Elphie."

"I love you too, Lynnie."


	9. Stalkers

**Midnight Chapter #9**

**Stalkers**

"Elphie?"

"Yup."

"Have you ever had like, um, a stalker?"

"A what?"

"A stalker, you know someone who follows you around and watches you do stuff and has a shrine of you in their room."

"If that's what a stalker is then I guess I have one but why?"

"I think I have a stalker."

"Who?"

"Bick."

"Boq"

"Whatever, he is a total stalker. Anyway who is your stalker?"

"You."

"What?"

"Think about the description you gave me."

"Um…I don't have a shrine of you in this room."

"Oh then why do you keep stealing my black silk panties then?"

"Uh…"

"That's what I thought."

"I love you?"

"I love you too, Lynnie."


	10. Treasure Hunt

**Midnight Chapter #10**

**Treasure Hunt**

"Galinda?"

"Are you going to give my underwear back anytime soon?"

"If you can find them."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Gosh, you are really gonna make me look for them aren't you?"

"You bet, baby."

"Can't I just do something for you?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Oh, come on just look for them! It's like a treasure hunt, Elphie!"

"Really, cuz I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"_Anything._"

"Well, let me think, what could you do, for me, that you wouldn't normally do?"

"I don't know, it's your decision."

"I say…oral."

"Oral what?"

"Think about it for a second…"

"Oh my gosh, you mean..?"

"Yep. Then you can have 'em back."

"Well, I've never done it before."

"Doesn't matter, that's my final answer."

"Fine."

"Really!?"

"Yeah, take your pants off."

"Aha I love you, Elphie."

"I love you too, Lynnie"

"Call me Mistress."

"Okay, I love you Mistress"

"Oh my gosh, ehhah."

"What?"

"You are totally my bitch."

"You know it, babe."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**No flames.**


	11. Electronics

**Midnight Chapter #11**

**Electronics**

"Elphie?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever used electronics?"

"Pardon?"

"Have you ever used like, um…electronics?"

"To do what?"

"Stuff."

"Like?"

"Um, like…stuff that you do when no one is around?"

"Seriously, Glinda, I'm terrible at guessing games."

"A vibrator, per say?"

"Um…no I haven't…have you?"

"I might of, once."

"Mmmhmmm"

"Okay, maybe more than once."

"That's what I thought."

"Well, have you ever wanted too?"

"I'm sorry, what is the relevance of the question?"

"Same to you."

"You are just so random! You just started talking about vibrators out of nowhere!"

"Well, I just wanted to know if you had tried it before."

"Why?"

"I thought that we could try it later."

"I don't have one."

"I do…"

"I figured."

"Don't judge."

"I'm not…um, one question."

"Yes?"

"Don't you think that's a little odd for you to let someone else use it, I mean, can you get a disease?"

"Do you have STD's?"

"No…"

"Then we are safe."

"Wait, do you have STD's?"

"No."

"Okay."

"…"

"I seriously thought you were gonna ask if you could use my iPod."

"Ha! Nope."

"Gosh, I love you."

"I love you to, Elphie."

**No Flames. Any suggestions for the next chapter? I'm open for ideas**


	12. Flowers

**Midnight Chapter #12**

**Flowers**

"Elphie?"

"Yes?"

"Where did these Gillikin roses come from?"

"Oh, those? I picked those up coming back from that meeting…"

"What meeting?"

"Oh, my meeting with the Wizard."

"You had a meeting with the Wizard?"

"Oh, yeah, I did."

"Why didn't you take me with you?"

"Because exams are coming up and I don't want you to have to travel anywhere or deal with any paperwork, I make sure that your position is being kept up to date and that no one has dared touch it. I just don't want you to worry about me or our jobs, just worry about yourself, okay?"

"Oh, well thank you for caring about me. So, what are the roses for?"

"Because I love you."

"I love you too, Elphie, but-"

"What?"

"Tell me when you are going to the Wizard next time, I would like to ask him a question."

"Oh, okay."

"Goodnight, Elphie

"Goodnight, Lynnie."


	13. The Internet

**Midnight Chapter #13**

**The Internet**

"Elphie?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever go on the internet?"

"Sometimes, why?"

"Well I was wondering if you watched videos on the internet."

"What kind of videos are we talkin' about?"

"Well, you know…"

"Actually, I don't, we've gone over this before, Galinda, I'm not very good at guessing games."

"Like dirty videos."

"Oh, _that _kind of videos. No, I've never watched any like that."

"Oh, well, would you like to watch one?"

"Why would I do that?"

"So we could watch it together."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we could watch it together, and then fool around. I read on the internet that's it's a good way to make things more interesting."

"I guess, but nothing too graphic, I don't do well with graphic stuff."

"Okay, but Elphie?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever looked at pictures or read magazines like that?"

"Nope."

"Why not."

"I wouldn't know the first place to look for them."

"Well, not that we are dating I've decided to make you my new project,"

"Oh, geez, not this again."

"Oh, calm down, I'm not going to sing."

"Oh, good, you blow my eardrums every time."

"As well as your mind."

"Whatever floats your boat Galinda."

"But, I don't have a boat."

"Just go to sleep Galinda."

"I love you Elphie."

"I love you too, Lynnie."


	14. Dorm Switching

**Midnight Chapter #14**

**Dorm Switching**

"Elphie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Madame Morrible was being serious about the Sorority Dorm on the top floor?"

"I'm pretty sure that she was being serious Glin, I mean come on, we are working for the Wizard now, and we are priority number one for Carp-Woman. She has to treat us like royalty, I mean we basically are, all we have to do is sign some paperwork and be Inaugurated as Magic Grand Vizier and Head of Fashion and Architecture of the Emerald City and everyone will have to respect us as royalty."

" How can you remember all that?"

"It's my job Glinda."

"Really?"

"Yes, I am like a Co-Ruler as well as a secretary for the Wizard, I have to remember meetings and proposals and I have to organize meetings and throw parties and celebrations for certain events and help people with their problems. Helping people is my biggest priority though."

"So you don't mind that the Wizard has a ban on Animal Rights?"

"I talked to him about it and he said as long as I help him learn some things about himself that he will take the bans off."

"Learn what?"

"It doesn't matter."

"If you say so. So, um, what's the Sorority Dorm like, you've been up there right?"

"Yes I have, the room is four times the size of ours, it has heating in the winter and air conditioning in the summer, I mean, if we choose to stay that month. There is three rooms big enough for two people each and two bathrooms twice the size of ours. It has two walk in closets and a small kitchen and dining room with a living area. It has a 55 inch flat screen and all the furniture is included. Madame Morrible said she would pay for the utilities if we paid the renting cost, and because we work for the Wizard we get a 20% discount on it."

"Wait, doesn't Madame Morrible have control of the dorms? Can't she just make it so we get to stay there free?"

"No, the UFA in the Emerald City has had control of all the college dorm rooms since 1924."

"UFA?"

"University Funding Agency, they make sure that colleges don't close because of low funding. My great-grandfather, Peerless Thropp, founded it so anyone could go to college and not have to worry about transferring because of a closing. Evidently it happened a lot back then."

"Oh, so are we gonna live in the dorm."

"Your call, Glin."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"I'd like to live there."

"Who wouldn't?"

"Ha, I love you Elphaba."

"I love you too, Glinda."

"And you really don't mind me changing my name?"

"Nope, but your parents might not like it."

"Heh, they will still call me Galinda regardless of what I think."

"Figures."

"Goodnight, Elphie."

"Goodnight, Lynnie."


	15. Nessa

**Midnight Chapter #15**

**Nessa**

"I cannot believe she conned us into this."

"I can't believe I fell for it."

"Seriously, Elphaba, this is fucking ridiculous."

"Hey, you know, as long as she doesn't affect our relationship I couldn't care any less. I love you and that's all that matters."

"But she is already spewing religious shit at me for wearing "Skimpy Dresses". What the hell!?"

"Oh, Lynnie, you know you can't get rid of those! I love your skimpy dresses."

"Well your sister-"

"To hell with my sister! We have a giant-ass dorm room with the best view in the whole university, the coolest appliances and you are the sexiest, most beautiful girl alive! Why do you give a fuck what she thinks?"

"Oh, well, when you put it that way…"

"See, it's not that bad."

"HEY! You two need to keep it DOWN! I am tra-yying to sa-leep! Gosh!"

"Should we kick her out?"

"No, Lynnie, we are not kicking my sister out of her dorm."

"But it's our dorm too! If I wanna talk to my girlfriend at two in the morning, I'm gonna talk to my girlfriend at two in the morning damn it!"

"I SAID QUIET!"

"Shut the fuck up, Nessa!"

"Don't tell me what to do Elphaba!"

"Bitch, I'll come over there!"

"…"

"There I fixed it."

"Thank you."

"Can we do it now?"

"Fuck yes!"

"On the couch?"

"Nessa can't walk, so who the fuck cares?"

"Really!?"

"Hell yes!"

"Parrrtayy!"

"I love you, Glinda."

"I love you too, Elphaba."


	16. Quiet

**Midnight Chapter #16**

**Quiet**

**Someone said they could see Elphaba with duct tape so I thought I could fit it in.**

"Elphie?"

"Yes?"

"It is really quiet in here."

"Oh, that? That's nothing."

"Really?"

"Um, sure."

"Seriously, what did you do to Nessa."

"I didn't do anything, I swear."

"Then why is she so quiet?"

"Okay, okay, it's my fault it's so quiet."

"How did you get her so quiet?"

"Duct tape."

"Really?"

"Duct tape and a really convincing threat."

"What threat?"

"I told her that is she stop making noise then I would tie her to a chair and force her to watch "Toddlers & Tiaras" for three hours. Shut her up pretty quick."

"So where does the duct tape come in?"

"I got tired of her giving me orders like I am her slave, so I duct taped her mouth shut and rolled her in a blanket and put her on the bed. I think she is asleep now."

"Did you hurt her?"

"No, just scared her enough to listen to me but I'm sure she will tell my father about it."

"Shouldn't you be the favorite by now? I mean come on, you are working directly with the Wizard-"

"Glinda, he will always blame me for my mother and Nessa. He loved my mom more then he could ever love Nessa or myself, but he has to blame one of us because he doesn't understand why he couldn't have had more time with her. Personally? I would rather it be me than Nessa."

"Is that what you think?"

"Yes. He and my mother were only married for four years, Glinda, he thought she was his soul mate, don't you think that you would want someone to blame if it made you feel better."

"I just think that you shouldn't have to carry the burden by yourself, and that is a lot of weight on someone's shoulders, especially a three-year-old."

"I know, I know but when we become famous Glinda, we won't have to worry about my father and how he treats me."

"You aren't even going to try and get him arrested? Elphaba he abused you, and you aren't even going to attempt to get back at him?"

"Glinda, he may hate me, he may blame me for my mother and sister, he may have abused me physically and mentally, but I love him either way. He is my father and he raised me and I will love him no matter what."

"Wow, Elphie I never thought of it like that."

"Well, I've never said it before and I actually makes me feel much better about it."

"Well, my parents love you, so it's like you have parents just not blood related."

"I suppose, I love your parents too."

"Yeah, I still can't believe that they don't mind me being a lesbian, I thought that they would be angry and want me to date Fiyero instead."

"Well, if I told my father that I was a lesbian he might try to kill me."

"He is going to figure out one way or another."

"I know, but I just don't want him to hurt you or Nessa. If he touched either of you I might just have him thrown in Southstairs."

"Oh, you wouldn't let him lay a finger on my head."

"I know, I would open a can of Kick-Ass before he could even think about hurting you guys."

"I love you Elphie."

"I love you too Glinda."


	17. Afraid

**Midnight Chapter #17**

**Afraid**

"Elphaba?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure."

"No."

"Why?"

"Someone told me that I have the Wizard's eyes."

"What? You two aren't related."

"I don't know anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"He has a green glass bottle, you know like the one I have? It is an exact match to mine…or in any case my mother's."

"Do you think…?"

"He is taking a paternity test tomorrow."

"Paternity test?"

"It's a test that uses our DNA to see if he is my father or not."

"And what if he is your father?"

"Then the Wizard and I will get what we have always wanted."

"And what is that?"

"He gets a child and I get a dad."

"But you have a dad."

"No, I have a father, not a dad."

"What's the difference?"

"A father is a biological parent, and a dad is someone who loves you _because_ you are their child. Takes your dad for example he loves you because you are a part of him and you love him because that's all you've ever known. My father couldn't care any less whether I'm his daughter or not, but he knows that he is stuck with me because he is my biological father."

"And if the Wizard is your father?"

"My father will have to blame Nessa for my mother because I won't be there anymore."

"Oh."

"I don't think I can live with that."

"With what?"

"Leaving Nessa to fend for herself."

"You don't think Frex will turn his back on Nessa do you?"

"That's not what I'm afraid of."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Frex turning Nessa against me."

"You don't think…?"

"I don't know what to think anymore."

"You know what Elphie? It doesn't matter what Frex does, Nessa loves you, I love you and judging by what we both know is going to be the answer, the Wizard is going to love you as a father and a dad. Why does it matter what Frex does? You don't need him, you have a new family now. Nessa and you have a stronger connection that you think and I really don't believe that she will turn against you, at least not 100%."

"I suppose you're right."

"Like always."

"I love you, Lynnie."

"I love you too, Elphie."


	18. Children

**Midnight Chapter #18**

**Children**

"Elphie?"

"Yes, Snookums?"

"Two things: Why did you call me Snookums, and have you ever thought about having children?"

"I called you Snookums to see how you'd react and I have thought about having children."

"Well, do you think you'll ever have any?"

"I don't know, Lynnie, I mean we could adopt or have a surrogate but I think that I would rather us both be the biological parents."

"How would we do that?"

"Well, I haven't read through the entire Grimmerie yet, maybe there is something in there."

"You think?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not."

"I love you Elphaba."

"I love you too, Galinda."

"What did you just call me?"

"Huh?"

"You just called me Galinda."

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry, that name is just programmed in my brain. I'm exhausted from traveling all week."

"Why don't you just ask for a week off so you can sleep, geez."

"I guess I could do tha-"

"Elphie? Elphie are you gonna finish your senten- oh and you fell asleep. Nice. Ah well you need it anyway. Love you Elphie."

"LuvootooGlinda"

"Aw, you are so freaking adorable."


	19. Television

**Midnight Chapter #19**

**Television**

**(Caution: It will get graphic, not violent but you get the picture)**

"Hey, Elphie?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you wanna do?"

"What do _you_ wanna do?"

"I don't know, what do _you _wanna do?"

"Okay, stop it let's just watch some TV."

"Okay, what do you want to watch?"

"How 'bout some of those Adult Channels?"

"It's broad daylight."

"So?"

"Nessa could see…"

"Oh, and what's she gonna do? Tell Horrible Morrible? What happens then? She goes back to live with Morrible and we can have hot sex all we want, and wherever we want! It's a win/win situation!"

"Um, and what happens if she doesn't care and wants to watch it with us."

"Yeah, let's just watch the Discovery Channel or something."

"Yeah…"

"Oh! I forgot! Nessa is out with Boq today!"

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"So, channel 904 then?"

"I'll get the popcorn."

"Oh, you're staying right here."

"Yes, Ma'am"

"I love you, Slave."

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"Oh, you know you like it."

"I do, but I'd never truly admit that to myself…Oh, and I love you too Mistress."

"Good, now take your pants off."

"Yes, Mistress, whatever you say."


	20. Cold

**Midnight Chapter #20**

**Cold**

"Elphie?"

"Yes?"

"I'm cold."

"And?"

"Do something about it."

"Well there are a number of things I could do."

"Well, _pick one_ and get over here."

"Okay, okay just calm down. There is that better."

"Depends on whether or not I get warmer in the next few minutes."

"My, someone's testy tonight."

"Shush."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"…"

"Elphie?"

"Seriously, you just told me to be quiet and now you are asking me questions."

"Okay, fine I won't bother you. I'll be on the other side of the bed if you need me."

"Lynnie, come on, don't be like that."

"No, you yelled at me, I have every right to be angry."

"Baby, come on, I wasn't yelling at you, I'm sorry. Lynnie, please, I'm sorry."

"Just go to sleep."

"Glinda."

"What?"

"…"

"What?"

"I love you and I'm sorry."

"…"

"I'll just be on the couch."

"Elphie?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't leave me."

"Leave you? What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, this is our first fight about anything, albeit small, I'm just afraid you are going to break up with me."

"Break up with you!? What? Why in Oz could you even begin to think that, Glinda, I love you, and nothing will ever change that, not even your adorable little temper."

"Really? Oh, Elphie, I love you too-Wait, _my_ temper? You were the one that yelled at me for asking you a question."

"And you are the one who thinks that whispering is yelling, but either way I refuse to sleep on the couch."

"Never said you had to."

"I know, scoot over, blondie."

"Well, it looks like your mood changed quickly."

"Oh, does it matter? No, let's just sleep."

"Okay, but, Elphie?"

"Yes?"

"Can we cuddle?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"I love you, Elphaba Thropp."

"And I love you, Galinda Upland."

"Did we _not _talk about the whole "Galinda" thing? Seriously, Elphie, the 'GA' is silent now."

"I know, I just like annoying you."

"And you do it well."

"Why, thank you."

"Goodnight, Elphie."

"Goodnight, Lynnie."

**Decided to make a fluffy chapter b/c most of my latest ones are sexual…kinda.**


	21. New Car

**Midnight Chapter #21**

**New Car**

"Soooo."

"So?"

" So."

"Okay, what?"

"I didn't want to tell you this, but…"

"But?"

"I love the new car."

"You said you hated it two hours ago."

"I know, but I told you that because I think that car is the sexiest car I've ever seen."

"Oh, thank you."

"Ok, I know I'm probably being annoying but, what is the car called again?"

"I won't repeat this again so listen, the car is a black 2012 Chevy Corvette Grand Sport Coupe 100th Anniversary Edition, it has a white leather interior with bucket seats in the back and a V8 engine, there, are you happy?"

"Eep! I love it! Elphie, I love it! Can I drive it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You can't drive."

"Can I learn in the car?"

"You know what? I'll make you a deal, if you can study and pass the test and get your driving permit the first time, I will buy you a brand new car, whatever car you want, and I'll buy it."

"Will you help me study?"

"No, I want you to show me that you can do it by yourself, therefore, you will have earned the car."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I love you, Elphie."

"I love you too, Lynnie."


	22. Halloween

**Midnight Chapter #22**

**Halloween**

"Elphie?"

"Yes?"

"Do you believe in the 'All Hallows Eve' mumbo jumbo?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, today is Halloween and in Gillikin, most people don't really believe in ghosts and goblins and such and you lived in Quadling Country and that's like the black-magic-voodoo-superstitious-masquerade capital of Oz."

"Well, to believe in that kind of stuff you have to believe in the supernatural, which, I myself, do not…Do you believe it?"

"Oh, I don't know, my mother does, my father thinks she's batty, and they bicker about it constantly. I never really had any opinion on the matter."

"You are a terrible liar."

"I know, that stuff scares the shit out of me."

"Ha, don't worry, Lynnie, I won't let anything hurt you."

"I know, you are like my Knight in Shining Armor."

"Wait, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Shh, it's coming from outside."

"Elphaba, where are you going?"

"Outside, I wanna see where that noise came from."

"What noise? Elphaba please, your scaring me, don't go outside."

"Geez…Woah! Did you hear it that time?"

"No…"

"Now it's coming from the hallway."

"Elphaba…"

"Shh."

"Elphie?"

"I'm just gonna open the door and look out in the hallway, okay? I won't go anywhere."

"Okay…Is there anything out there?"

"I can't see anything the lights are out."

"Even the hall lights?"

"Yeah, see, the power is out…Hand me a flashlight."

"Okay…"

"LURLINE! Get back in there!"

"What? Why?"

"Just go!"

"What? Why are you locking the door? Elphie? Are you okay? Elphaba?"

"Shut up and kiss me, I'm scared."

"Hehe, do you believe in spooks now?"

"I do believe in spooks, I do believe in spooks, I do, I do, I do believe in spooks."

"Why do I feel like I've heard that before?"

"Eh I don't know, I love you Glinda."

"Are you scared?"

"Yes…"

"Do you wanna snuggle?"

"Am I the best girlfriend in the whole world?"

"Yes…Wait, what does that have to do with anything?"

"I doesn't, I love you Elphaba."

"I love you too, Glinda."


	23. The Difference

**Midnight Chapter #23**

**The Difference**

"Elphaba?"

"Yes?"

"What is the difference between having sex and making love?"

"The difference?"

"Yes."

"Well, to put it simply, making love is about being equal to the person you're with because you love them and want to be close to them, kind of like when you want to cuddle with me. Having sex is kind of meaningless I suppose, I mean, not meaningless but it is more of a dominant and submissive. It's hard to explain."

"Then show me."

"Show you?"

"Yes."

"Show you what?"

"Show me the difference between making love and having sex."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you said it was hard to explain so, show me."

"Which one do you want first?"

"Surprise me."

-2 Hours Later-

"Elphie?"

"Yes?"

"I see the difference."

"Well, I'd hope so, I'm kinda worn out."

"Ha, I love you, Elphie."

"I love you too, Lynnie."


	24. Adventure Time

**Midnight Chapter #24**

**Adventure Time**

**(I don't own anything)**

"Elphie?"

"Yes, Baby?"

"Did you watch Adventure Time as a kid?"

"Um…"

"What?"

"I still do."

"Really?"

"You didn't know? I mean come on, Glinda, you never noticed the fact I record it on the TV? I love that show!"

"No, I never noticed but I was just wondering…who is your favorite character?"

"Marceline, you?"

"Princess Bubblegum."

"Figures."

"Oh, _ha ha,_ Miss Elphaba."

"Hey now, _Miss _Galinda, what do you think about the Bubblegum/Marceline pairing?"

"Romantically?"

"Yes."

"Love it."

"Duly noted, do you think they should put that in the show?"

"Hell yes!"

"**Hell no!"**

"No one asked you Nessa!"

"**No, Elphaba, homosexuality is wrong! I will not have you polluting the young minds of Oz with your mumbo jumbo!"**

"Nessa, for once, just this once, LISTEN TO ME! I don't care what you think about my beliefs! If I want a girl on girl relationship on a cartoon show I don't think I should have to hear you yell at me about it! For the love of Oz, woman just STOP!"

"**Fuck you!"**

"Wow, Elphie, did you hear that?"

"Nessa…Did you just cuss at me?"

"**Yes…"**

"Well, congratulations, you broke the rules for the first time."

"**You really aren't mad at me Fabala?"**

"No, but Father will be when I tell him you said 'fuck'"

"**You wouldn't dare."**

"If you do something for me I won't tell a soul."

"**What do I have to do?"**

"Eat a spoonful of cinnamon."

"**That's it?"**

"Yep"

"Elphie, you're terrible."

"I know."

"**I'm going to bed."**

"Night, Nessarose"

"**Night, Glinda."**

"Night, Nessie"

"**Goodnight, Fabala."**

"So, Elphie…"

"So…"

"Take your clothes off, Elphie"

"If you say so."

"I love you, Elphie."

"I love you too, Lynnie."


	25. The Fight

**Midnight Chapter #25**

**The Fight**

"Hey, Elphie?"

"What?"

"Woah, geez, calm down."

"Really, Glinda, what do you want, I have things to do today."

"Lurline, Elphaba, what the hell is your problem?"

"I JUST TOLD you what the hell my fucking problem is!"

"Calm the fuck down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"You know what Elphaba? I'm getting tired of this grumpy, exhausted, shitty mood that you are constantly in! What the hell happened to the Elphaba that I fell in love with?"

"She got a job as a government official!"

"So did I! You don't see me yelling at my girlfriend for no reason!"

"You are yelling at me for no reason!"

"You know what?"

"_What_?"

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said 'get out.' You can sleep in Shenshen's dorm for all I care. Just get out my dorm and away from me until you can control your Oz-damned temper."

"Fine! I'll leave! I'll go stay with the Wizard at the palace!"

"Fine!"

"And maybe I'll just fucking stay there for a whole fucking WEEK!"

"FINE! Leave! Get out my sight! See if I care!"

"You probably don't! You probably don't care if I ever come back!"

"At the moment? I couldn't give less of a fuck where you are going to be, as long as you are away from me!"

"Fine, I'll just get my MGV paperwork and my satchel and I'll be gone."

"Fine."

"I mean it, Glinda, I'm gone."

"Wait, what do you mean by gone?"

"I mean gone, leaving, gone."

"Forever?"

"Until I feel like seeing you again."

"Are you gonna be in class?"

"Why the fuck do you care?"

"Just making sure I won't have to ever see you again."

"Oh my Oz, you are _such_ a _bitch._"

"It's over! Get the fuck out of my dorm."

"Fuck you to."

*SLAM*

**Oh noes! What is gonna happen! Are they gonna stay broken up? You will have to figure it out in the next chapter!**


	26. Confessions

**Midnight Chapter #26**

**Confessions**

"Lynnie? Lynnie, please open the door, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Why should I? *sob* You're just gonna yell at me again."

"No baby, I'm sorry, I was tired and I shouldn't have taken my stress out on you. Glinda, really it's been a week since we talked and I miss you and I love you and I'm sorry."

"Okay, you can come in."

"Thank you."

"Okay, so, wait, why are you so stressed out?"

"I can't tell you…"

"Why not."

"Because you aren't supposed to know."

"Just tell me."

"But, Glinda, it's really important that you don't know."

"Why?"

"Seriously, Glinda."

"Just tell me for the love of Oz."

"Okay, the reason that I was all stressed out was because I was planning on how to propose."

"Propose?"

"Like marriage?"

"Yeah. I was gonna ask you to marry me. I already talked to your parents about it, and all those meetings with the Wizard? I was trying to come up with ideas about where and when and how I was going to ask you. I haven't really even been working but the Wizard has been paying me anyway. I'm sorry that I got angry it's just that there has been some things going on in Ugabu and I still have to sign papers and go to parties but I was trying to plan the proposal and trying to be attentive to you, gosh, I'm so sorry, Glinda."

"Hey, hey, it's okay, Elphie. I love you and that's all that matters. So are you going to do it?"

"Do what?"

"Propose."

"Now?"

"If you want to."

"Well, I was kind of planning it for a couple months now, I mean that would be like a waste of like, a bunch of money and time."

"Oh."

"I mean it is still kind of a surprise but like a surprise that you know is gonna happen but it is surprising anyway."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"Mm I love you, Glinda."

"I love you too, Elphaba."

"I really did miss you, baby. I couldn't bare being away from you for any longer."

"I missed you too, Elphie, but you are acting like a hopeless romantic with a slight case of mushy cute weirdness."

"I know and it kind of frightens me."

"Well I hope you are ready for the make-up party cuz' you aren't leaving this room or our bed for the next two days."

"Can I go to the bathroom first? I haven't gone all day."

"Okay, but you should leave your pants off too, makes things easier for me."

"And why should I make things easier for you?"

"Because you love me."

"I do love you."

"And I love you too, Elphie."

**Hooray!**


	27. Sexy

**Midnight Chapter #27**

**Sexy**

"Hey, Lynnie?"

"Yes?"

"That was really sexy back there."

"Back where?"

"In the bar! When you told that redhead to get lost when she ask to buy me a drink!"

"Oh yeah!"

*FLASHBACK*

"Hey, fireball! Keep your mitts off my girl."

"**Um, I don't see your name on her."**

Bitch, I think you need to shut your mouth before I put my fist in it."

"**Oh like you could take **_**me**_**."**

"Maybe not, but you see the size of my girlfriend that you're hitting on? Go ahead and throw a punch and we'll see which one of us she punches in the face, seriously, bitch, get lost."

"**Whatever, Blondie."**

"That's right keep walkin'! Anyway, hey, Elphie, can I buy you a drink, Sexy?"

*FLASH-FORWARD*

"Yeah, that was pretty hot wasn't it?"

"Definitely."

"Hehe, you're mine."

"I know, I know, you own my butt, I got it."

"Maybe since you are going to propose we could find a way to prove that you're mine."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know, like a tattoo maybe?"

"A tattoo? Where? A-and what of?"

"I'm thinking a tramp-stamp…of my name…and bubbles on either side of my name…yeah."

"That seems pretty detailed, how long have you been thinking about it?"

"Like since the fight, well, the make-up anyway. I mean, we both know that you were like officially my bitch after _that,_ so I thought a tattoo would be a good way of showing that."

"Only if you get one of my name in the same place."

"Okay, what do you want on either side of it, I said bubbles around mine."

"I'm thinking some symbols."

"Symbols?"

"From the Grimmerie. Like 'love' or 'create' or something like that, there is a whole three pages of symbols."

"Okay, fine whatever."

"When are we getting these tattoos?"

"I say after the honeymoon because we need to be comfortable for the wedding and the honeymoon, but after those we can get them."

"Okay, I can't wait."

"Okay, okay calm down. I'm tired and I know you are so let's just cuddle till we pass out."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"I love you, Glinda."

"I love you too, Elphaba."


End file.
